Team Up - Good and Bad
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and two new enemies of Kim Possible, Rebecca Irwin (My OC) and Greg Urchin (My OC) work together to get rid of Kim and Ron, who meet two new teenagers who just moved to Middleton named Amy Link (My OC) and Steve Down (My OC). Will the good guys win, or will the bad guys finally get rid of Kim and Ron?
1. Chapter 1

A Kim Possible fanfic

Team Up - Good and Bad

Note 1: This story will introduce four OCs of mine, Amy Link, Greg Urchin, Rebecca Irwin, and Steve Down.

Note 2: This story takes place in between seasons 2 and 3 of the show.

Disclaimer: I own the story, Amy Link, Greg Urchin, Rebecca Irwin, and Steve Down. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and the other known characters in this fanfic belong to Walt Disney.

Chapter 1: An Evil Meeting

It was a late summer day outside of new evil headquaters, there was a meeting being held inside, at this meeting were Monkey Fist, Dr. Drakken, Shego, and two new enemies of Kim Possible named Greg Urchin and Rebecca Irwin. Drakken had called this meeting hoping for a team up, Monkey Fist is the first to speak saying, "What are we doing here, Drakken?" Rebecca agrees with him, "Yeah, I need to get back to trying to figure out how to defeat that cheerleader."

Drakken tells them all, "I have called you all here because I was hoping that we could all work together to defeat Kim Possible." Monkey Fist asks him, "Why should we?" Drakken tells him, "She won't be able to take all five of us at once." Monkey Fist thinks for a minute then replies, "You do have a point."

Greg, who was writing in his notebook the whole time chimes in, "But she's got that sidekick." Rebecca agrees with him saying, "Yeah, if it were just her I'd be in." Drakken tells them, "But he's a buffoon." Shego taps his shoulder and tells him, "Alone, yes, but when he and Kimmie work together, they're unstoppable." Monkey Fist agrees with her, "They've beating all of us." Drakken says, "Ah but it'll be five against two." Shego says, "But what if they bring help?" Drakken tells her, "Please, Shego, when do they do that?!" Rebecca tells him, "When they defeated me they had some assistance from two other people." Drakken tells her, "That was probably just a one time thing."

Monkey Fist then asks him, "So what do you have in mind?" Drakken says, "We will first need to figure out a way to lure them to us." Shego asks him, "How do you plan on doing that, Dr. D?" Greg and Rebecca say together, "Leave that to me." Drakken says, "I have a good feeling about this."

End of chapter 1: An Evil Meeting

Next:

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends


	2. Chapter 2

A Kim Possible fanfic

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim and Ron are walking home from the Bueno Nacho, when they accidentally bump into a girl with long light blonde hair that was in a pony-tail, who is wearing a teal t-shirt, light blue shorts, and black tennis shoes, as well as a boy with short dark brown hair, who is wearing a green t-shirt, red shorts, and white tennis shoes. Kim and Ron say together, "Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there."

The two teenagers turn around and they soon realize who the two teens standing in front of them were, the girl says, "Oh my gosh, you're Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Kim smiles and holds out her hand, "Yep, what are your names?" The girl shakes her hand and says, "My name is Amy Link." The boy then shakes Kim's hand and tells her, "My name is Steve Down."

Ron then says to them, "We've never seen you two around here before." Amy replies, "I just moved here yesterday." Steve says, "Same for me." Kim tells them, "It's nice to meet you both." Steve asks Kim, "Hey could we come over to your place?" Amy nods, "Yeah, I wanna meet your parents." Kim nods and tells them, "Sure."

End of chapter 2: Meeting New Friends

Next:

Chapter 3: Mission Time


	3. Chapter 3

A Kim Possible fanfic

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 3: Mission Time

Once Kim, Amy, and Steve are watching TV in Kim's living room, Jim and Tim run in carrying a bottle of Kim's shampoo, Kim gets angry and tells them, "Tweebs! Give me that!" Jim says to Tim, "Hika-bika-boo?" Tim nods and says, "Hoosha!" They then run upstairs, Kim runs after them, suddenly her Kimmunicator goes off, she stops in her tracks and pulls it out, she turns it on and says, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Wade tells her, "Villain team up in progress." She says, "Who's teaming up?" Wade says, "Rebecca Irwin, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and Greg Urchin." Kim flips her hair and says, "Well, I'll let Ron know."

Meanwhile at Rebecca's lair in Tokyo, we find the five villains, Rebecca and Greg are informing Monkey Fist, Shego, and Drakken of their idea. Shego says sarcastically, "Good plan." Rebecca looks at her and says, "What's the matter with it, She-mo?" Shego tells her, "Well Kimmie's obviously too smart to fall for bait like diamonds and rubies." Monkey Fist agrees, "Her interests are higher than that, Rebecca." Greg says, "We got a backup." Shego says with sarcasm, "Gelatin? A note? A new cell-phone?" Rebecca says, "A robot who looks like a very handsome boy."

End of chapter 3: Mission Time

Next:

Chapter 4: Team Up on the Good Guys Side


	4. Chapter 4

A Kim Possible fanfic

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 4: Team Up on the Good Guys Side

Monkey Fist then says, "Now how to deal with them when they get here." Rebecca says, "Oh the robot will aid us." Drakken puts one hand on Rebecca's shoulder and smiles, "Well done, Rebecca." Rebecca smiles, Shego runs her left hand down her face and groans.

Back with Kim, Amy, and Steve, Kim gets downstairs and Amy and Steve look at her and say, "What's up?" Kim says, "I gotta head out and deal with some of my enemies.." Amy says, "We'll be happy to help." Steve says, "Yeah, I always wanted to help the famous Kim Possible." Kim smiles and tells them, "Alright, but first I gotta go inform Ron." Suddenly the Kimmunicator goes off, Kim answers it and Wade tells her, "No need, Kim. I already informed him."

End of chapter 4: Team Up on the Good Guys Side

Next:

Chapter 5: Getting to the Villains


	5. Chapter 5

A Kim Possible fanfic

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 5: Getting to the Villains

Pretty soon, Kim, Ron, Amy, and Steve are on a plane above Tokyo, Kim says to the pilot (Another OC of mine, Bill Eric), "Thanks for the ride, Billy." Bill smiles and tells her, "After you saved me and my daughter from those lions, I just wish I could do more." Kim shrugs, "Oh it was no big." Ron says under his breath, "For you.." Soon they reach the drop zone, Kim tells Steve and Amy, "You remember what I told you about my enemies, right?", "Yeah, of course." they say together.

Not too long later they arrive outside of Rebecca's lair, "Here we are, Reb's lair." says Ron. Monkey Fist walks out of the shadows, laughs and starts to say with a smile, "If it isn't the cheer squad.", "Who are these other two?" he says already upset with Drakken. Kim gets in her fighting pose and says, "These are Amy Link and Steve Down." Monkey Fist recognizes one of the names, Amy Link, he isn't sure why though, "Amy Link.. That name sounds familiar.." he says.

Amy asks Kim, "What's Monkey Fist's actual name?" Kim tells her that it's Monty Fiske, Amy gasps and says shocked, "That was my uncle's name!" Monkey Fist then realizes why Amy's name was familiar, she's his niece, "That's right, you're my niece. You sure have grown." he says. Kim asks him, "Let me guess, you're not gonna hurt her, but still fight me and Ron, right?"

End of chapter 5: Getting to the Villains

Next:

Chapter 6: The Battle - Part 1

(Sorry about the long wait, I got preoccupied with other stuff.)


	6. Chapter 6

A Kim Possible story

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 6: The Battle - part 1

"Exactly, my dear, you see, Amy is a pretty fair fighter, I taught her when she was only five and half." says Monkey Fist, "You wanna join our side, Amy?" Amy smiles at Kim and says to her uncle, "Sorry uncle Monty, but I'm with Kim and Ron." Drakken and Shego exit the building and Drakken moans, "Oh come on! You teamed up too?!" Shego smirks, "What Rebecca tell you, Dr. D?" Drakken looks at Shego, "Shut it!"

Steve looks at Ron and says, "Drakken?" Ron nods, "Oh yeah.." Rebecca and Greg's robot exits, and Kim and Amy both start fawning over it, Ron sighs and says, "Oh no.. Kim! It's not real!" Rebecca and Greg then exit and say, "Uh duh, that's the idea. But Kim can't help falling for him.." They then see Amy and Steve, and Rebecca says to Drakken, "What I tell you?" Shego smiles and smirks, "Puh-lease like he listens!" Rebecca smiles and says, "Maybe I should let you work for me, Shego."

Drakken glares at Rebecca, "Shego is happy working with me, thank you." Ron then kicks the robot, and this breaks Kim and Amy's focus, Kim then sees Rebecca and Greg, "Rebel Rebecca, Get me Greg.. We meet again." Greg growls, "Stop calling me that!" Monkey Fist grabs Amy's arm, "Come on, my niece, I'm getting you out of here."

End of chapter 6: The Battle - part 1

Next:

Chapter 7: The Battle - part 2


	7. Chapter 7

A Kim Possible story

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 7: The Battle - part 2

Amy takes her arm away and says sternly, "No! I'm helping my friends!", "Why can't you be friends with Kim and Ron?" she asks her uncle. "Because they don't approve of me wanting to become the monkey king-", Ron then kicks him in the chest, "Come on and fight, Monkey Man!" Amy then says with a sad smile, "You were my favorite uncle..", "Wait what do you mean by I was?", her uncle asks her. "She means that she doesn't approve of your evil ways, Monkey Fist." says Kim, Monkey Fist looks at Amy with a 'is she right?' look on his face and Amy nods to his horror.

Shego then shoots her glowing blasts at Kim and says, "Yeah, can we focus here, Kimmie?" Kim then kicks Shego, Rebecca goes over to Monkey Fist and tells him after getting his attention, "What is the matter with you?! You're messing up our whole plan! I thought you never lost focus on what's important!" Greg then tells her while battling Steve, "It's a family matter, Reb. Remember when we worked together and Kim and Ron worked alongside your sister, Krystal?" Remembering that and how she didn't wanna hurt her sister, Rebecca sighed and apologized to Monkey Fist and then went over and helped Shego deal with Kim.

Drakken had decided to hide inside Rebecca's lair, knowing that he would be no help, Rufus was hiding in there too, but he was keeping an eye on Drakken. Ron looks at Monkey Fist and said, "You're going down!" Monkey Fist laughs and says, "I don't think so." He and Ron then begin to battle each other, Amy had asked Kim for her Kimmunicator, now she's talking to Wade, saying, "What all has my uncle done?" Wade tells her, "Well he asked for Kim and Ron's help to find the fourth of the Jade Monkeys, soon he gained Mystical Monkey Powers-" Amy interrupts him, "I knew he was right about those powers!", Wade says, "May I continue?" Amy smiles and says, "Heh yeah sorry."

End of chapter 7: The Battle - part 2

Next:

Chapter 8: The Truth/The Victory/Final Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Kim Possible story

Team Up - Good and Bad

Chapter 8: The Truth/The Victory/Final Chapter

Wade then replies, "Anyways, soon after that he and his monkey ninjas headed into space with a monkey that Kim's dad and some other scientest at the Middleton Space Station chose to go on a mission named Frederick, soon he was defeated by both Ron and Frederick. Finally, he tried to steal an amulet that would literally turn him into the monkey king. But instead of him getting turned into a full monkey, Kim did." A green blast comes Amy's way, who ducks and thanks Wade for the information. She then goes over to her uncle and angrily tells him, "You are so evil! I always thought you were nice and kind! Why didn't you keep your archeologist job that mom told me about?!"

Ron backs off sensing a family fight, "My dear, after Amy Hall gave me monkey hands and feet I realized that that job wouldn't work out, museum curators wouldn't accept donations and findings from someone of my stature." Amy then punches her uncle's arm and says, "I can't believe you! Why didn't you write?!", "But I did.." says Monkey Fist.

Pretty soon Rebecca, Greg, Shego, and Drakken all give up, Monkey Fist was already too busy trying to calm his niece down, Kim and Ron are surprised by how quickly they all gave up, "Why are you giving up so easily?" they ask them, "Because one of us isn't focused!" they say, the one whom they're referring to is Monkey Fist. Soon Kim, Ron, Amy, and Steve are on a plane heading back to Middleton, Amy was sitting alone. Kim then walks over to her seat, sits beside her and says while putting her left hand on her right shoulder, "I'm sorry about Monty, Amy." A tear rolls down Amy's cheek, "I just can't believe how evil he is.."

Ron then walks over and says, "All monkey people are evil!" Kim then glares at him and says sternly, " **Ron! Not helping!** " Amy wipes the tear away, hugs Kim who hugs her back, and says, "My dad was right to never trust Monty." Steve then walks over and says, "You think you've got an evil family member, my uncle Duff's an evil golfer who now uses exploding golf balls to battle some teenage girl."

Kim then thinks, "Duff..an evil golfer..uses exploding golf balls..battles some teenage girl..", "What's your uncle's last name, Steve?" Steve is confused and says, "Killigan.. Why?" Kim tells him, "He's one of my many enemies!" Ron then says to her, "Our two new friends are related to two of our enemies.. What are the odds?"

The end


End file.
